Your pain is my pain
by gudiyaali16
Summary: Erza takes Lucy on a dangerous mission, but what she doesn't know is that Lucy was already injured in her last solo mission. what will happen to them. will their relationship fall or remain...Erlu and fem lash...please review...


Chapter no 1

Erza looked around the guild for the blond haired mage. She had not seen the celestial mage for two days. She did not know where her girlfriend was. She walked over to the bar where Mira was standing helping the guild members. Mira saw Erza coming and smiled one of her warming smiles.

"Hello Mira" Erza greeted Mira.

"Hello Erza, you look kind of lost today, whats wrong" Mira asked Erza.

"It's just that I haven't seen Lucy around the guild in these two days, do you know where she is" Erza said.

"I don't even know" Mira said "maybe you should go to her apartment, she came back from a mission yesterday"

"She went on a mission yesterday," Erza asked and Mira nodded.

"Alone" Erza asked again and Mira nodded. Erza turned around and practically ran out of the guild. Lucy had never been to a solo mission before. She had to admit that Lucy had gotten a lot stronger but still going on a solo mission was a crazy idea.

She could have at least waited for me, thought Erza.

Lucy had just gotten into bed after taking a long refreshing shower. She was tired from her mission in a town named cinder which she did not know why was named cinder. She now knew how hard a solo mission was. She thought that it would be easy but she also knew how week she was. She looked out the window and saw the sun setting. She wanted to see Erza and bad. Erza had gone on a solo mission and was still not back or that is what Lucy thought. To reduce the boredom Lucy had taken a solo mission when not everyone said to. Now she knew it was easier said than done. After a while, she fell into deep slumber and when her apartment door opened up.

Erza was outside Lucy's apartment and was knocking continuously. When Lucy did not open the door for three whole minutes Erza grew restless and took the spare key that Lucy had given her during one of their dates. Erza opened the door and went in just to find Lucy sound asleep in her bed. Erza went to the bed and looked at Lucy. She looked tired. Erza brushed some of the hair in front of Lucy's face. Erza looked to the other side and saw the envelope. She walked over to Lucy's writing desk and picked up the envelope. She opened the envelope and saw the reward money the request sheet and two or three thank you cards. Erza saw the request sheet and saw the reward was too much. She read why the reward was 1,00,000 jewels. The job asked for a capable wizard who could get rid of a monster. Lucy had done the job well. Erza was proud of Lucy and just wanted to hug her. She always knew lucy was strong. Just then, Erza remembered what Lucy said before she went to the mission master wanted her to go to.

"Erza lets go on a mission, it's been forever since we've been on a mission." Lucy said happily.

"Soryy lucy we will go after this one so just hang in there okay" Erza said and smiled when she saw lucy pout. "I'll be back soon"

Erza smiled and put the envelope down. She picked up one of the pencils and a blank paper and wrote something. She put the paper down on the desk, walked over the Lucy, and kissed her on the lips. When she looked at Lucy, she saw one of the smiles she loved the most

"I think I should rest too," Erza said and left the apartment and set course for fairy hills.

Almost when it was three at night Lucy woke up and went to the bathroom. After twenty whole minutes Lucy came out of the bathroom looking a little pale and like she threw up. She was about to get into bed when she saw a paper with large writing on it. She went over and red it and smiled. She also wanted to go on a job with Erza but with her current condition, she could not. She shrugged the sick and tired feeling, went towards the closet, and started packing. After packing, she almost instantly fell asleep.

Next morning Erza was sitting on the counter bar in fairy tail guild and was talking to Mira when Erza was embraced from behind.

"Lucy, how are you feeling" Erza asked Lucy

"I am fine, packed and ready to go" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Okay I already took a job, here take a look at it," Erza said while giving the request paper to Lucy.

"No need you chose it so just come on lets go" Lucy said. Lucy was pulling Erza of the stool and mira had a grin on her face.

"My, my you two have fun" Mira said as Erza and Lucy waved a goodbye to her.

"Those two" Mira smiled and went back to work.

It looked like Erza had already bought tickets for the train ride. The train ride would take a lot of time so Erza told Lucy to sleep but she did not listened. After almost an hour, Lucy fell asleep on Erza shoulder. Erza smiled at this and started stroking her hair. Erza just wanted the mission to go right. The mission was a dangerous one and Erza just hoped everything would be all right.

HEY SO THIS IS MY FIRST FAIRY TAIL FANFIC AND I KNOW MANY PEOPLE DON'T LIKE FEMLASH/YURI. SO PLEASE THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE IT {REVIEW} AND LOTS OF IT PLEASE…..


End file.
